The invention is directed to a swivel lever closing device for doors of housings or cabinets which preferably have walls of thin material such as sheet steel, in particular for operating locking systems such as locking bars which can be installed in the fold space in sheet-metal cabinet doors, which swivel lever closing device is formed of a door plate which has a base plate with a swivel lever serving as a handle and with protuberances serving to engage in cut outs in the door, wherein a first protuberance is formed at one end of the door plate in the region of a locking arrangement for the swivel lever and another or second protuberance is formed at the other end of the door plate and is arranged at the door plate symmetrically with respect to rotation so as to be offset by 180.degree. with reference to the actuating axis of the swivel lever, wherein a locking bar is provided which is in a working connection, via a latch, with the swivel lever and an articulated spindle pinion and with receptacles in the cabinet for locking elements formed in the region of the locking bar. In another embodiment, the door plate has a first door plate region and a second door plate region, wherein the first door plate region is formed by the base plate whose protuberance(s), as retaining block or retaining blocks, can be secured in the cut outs in the door leaf or the like, while the second door plate region is formed by a lateral shoulder which is connected with the base plate so as to form one or more parts, a push plate which is adjustable parallel to the axis of the locking bar being supported at the inside of the lateral shoulder.